Mi princesa
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: SongfDavidBisbal. Emmett siempre la ha admirado y siempre la ha visto como su princesa. Se alejo buscando fortuna y la dibujo entre cielos y nubes de colores. El la ha amado siempre, sin embargo la pregunta es: ¿Ella lo amara también? ¿Dejara todo por el?


**MI PRINCESA**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esto es algo que solo dio mi loca imaginación.

* * *

**Emmett**

Cada noche, como hace ya más de veinte años, observaba las estrellas, preguntándoles ¿En que había fallado? ¿Porque no había podido conseguir su amor' Preguntaba amargamente ¿Qué milagro debía pasar par que ella lo lograse amar?

Preguntaba que estrella de las que alumbraban con su brillante luz debía bajar para poder convencerla a ella y a sus padres que sin ella yo era como un ser sin vida y que mis días eran como noches eternas sin su risa.

**Que milagro tiene que pasar para que me ames,**

**Que estrella del cielo a de caer para poderte convencer,**

**Que no sienta mi alma sola.**

**Quiero escarparme de este eterno anochecer.**

Desde que éramos niños yo la había observado. Ella era la señorita Rosalie Hale. Era como un ángel. Siempre lucia hermosa. Con sus bucles de cabello dorado y con su cabello tan rubio como el sol. Siempre la había admirado y soñaba con un día ser su amigo. Pero yo sabía que eso no podía ser, pues sus padres jamás permitirían que le hablara a un niño como yo, que solamente era el hijo del jardinero y sus padres nunca permitirían que yo me acercara a ella.

**Dice mucha gente que los hombres nunca lloran,**

**Pero yo he tenido que volver a mi niñez una vez más.**

**Me sigo preguntando,**

**Porque te sigo amando y dejaste sangrando mis heridas.**

Sin embargo, yo jamás podría olvidar su hermosa sonrisa, ni sus brillantes ojos azules que resplandecían como trozos de cielo cada vez que ella sonreía. Tampoco podía olvidar como su ceño se fruncía cuando se enojaba o como su hermano tenía que consolarla cada que lloraba. Y era cuando ella lloraba que yo me sentía un tonto al no poder aliviar su tristeza.

Pero lo peor vino en la adolescencia. Cada vez que la veía triste porque alguien no le ponía atención. Conocía cada uno de sus gestos y sabia que aunque frente a todos siempre tenía una sonrisa, ella lloraba amargamente por la noche, cuando creía que nadie la escuchaba, pues aunque ella aparentaba ser muy segura, por dentro, mi pequeño ángel era un ser sumamente frágil.

**No puedo colmarte ni de joyas ni dinero,**

**Pero puedo darte un corazón que es verdadero**

**Mis alas en el viento necesitan de tus besos**

**Acompáñame en el viaje que volar solo no puedo...**

Cuando cumplió 17 años, era la chica más hermosa que cualquiera hubiera podido caminar. Muy vanidosa, cierto. Sin embargo yo siempre la justificaba. Tenía todo para sentirse bonita y admirada.

Como muchos otros yo también caí embrujado por su dulce sonrisa. Pero el tiempo es cruel y aunque ella me regalo un dulce beso. Me dijo que no podía llegar a más por ser quien era.

**Y sabes que eres la princesa de mis sueños encantados**

**Cuantas guerras he librado por tenerte aquí a mi lado**

**No me canso de buscarte, no me importara arriesgarte**

**Si al final de esta aventura yo lograra conquistarte**

Yo, como un tonto, llore amargamente y le prometí el cielo, el mundo y riquezas. Todo porque ella no se alejara de mí.

Casi podría jurar que vi una sonrisa y una chispa de luz en sus ojos, cuando le pedí un plazo para regresar con la fortuna que sus padres deseaban para ella. Mis sueños de príncipe encantado se estaban volviendo realidad, sobre todo porque aquel ángel había aceptado no comprometerse con nadie y esperarme.

**Y he pintado a mi princesa en un cuadro imaginario**

**Le cantaba en el oído susurrando muy despacio**

**Tanto tiempo he naufragado y yo sé que no fue en vano**

**No he dejado de intentarlo, porque creo en los milagros.**

Como un tonto, soñé y me fui a buscar fortuna. Para mí, ella era mi princesa. La que tanto había soñado y que era imposible de alcanzar. La soñaba como un ángel llenando de luz y alegría mi mundo con su sonrisa y su mirada.

Sin embargo, siempre creí en los milagros y trabaje muy duro para volver a su lado con la suficiente fortuna como para que sus padres no me negaran su mano. Trabaje días y noches enteros sin cansarme siquiera. Pues cada vez que me sentía desfallecer, recordaba su sonrisa y me impulsaba a continuar.

No lo niego, durante ese tiempo, mientras lograba hacer una pequeña fortuna, hubo muchas mujeres que pasaron por mi vida. Cada una se acercaba a mí con la esperanza de ser algo más. Sin embargo, si yo luchaba día a día era por y para ella. Por mi ángel, por mi princesa.

Quería regresar pronto, quería ver su sonrisa y escucharla decirme: **Te quiero**.

**Sigo caminando en el desierto del deseo.**

**Tantas madrugadas me he perdido en el recuerdo,**

**Viviendo el desespero,**

**Muriendo en la tristeza por no haber cambiar ese destino.**

Pasaron los años y yo seguí trabajando muy duro. Pero nunca parecía ser suficiente. Parecía que por más que me esforzara jamás juntaría una fortuna lo suficientemente digna para "mi princesa". Pues aunque si tenía todo el amor que un hombre podía ofrecer para una mujer y la amaba tanto o más allá de lo que escribían los grandes poetas, parecía no ser suficiente para sus padres.

Caí enfermo, por tanto trabajar para conseguir lo prometido para mi princesa. Más de una noche delire añorando su recuerdo. Añorando sus sonrisas o un simple: Te quiero.

Lo que más me dolía de no poder salir era que el tiempo se me agotaba. Sabía que ella tenía muchos pretendientes mucho más dignos que yo y que probablemente sus padres la comprometerían con alguno de ellos. Me sentía morir. Poco a poco me hundía más en la desesperación de no saber qué otra cosa hacer por cambiar mi suerte, mi fortuna y mi destino.

Destino… cruel palabra. Ilusa realidad. Fantasía dolorosa y quimera difícil de alcanzar.

**No puedo colmarte ni de joyas ni dinero,**

**Pero puedo darte un corazón que es verdadero**

**Mis alas en el viento necesitan de tus besos**

**Acompáñame en el viaje que volar solo no puedo.**

El plazo que ella me había dado para poder postergar cualquier compromiso que sus padres quisieran imponerle había vencido. Esa noche, solamente con una pequeña fortuna, volví a Rochester, el lugar que había dejado buscando alcanzar un sueño que ahora se imposible, pues si realmente me amaras, ahora entiendo que no te hubiera importado si yo tenía o no fortuna. Ahora comprendo que lo que tu buscabas no era eso que llaman amor y que yo absurdamente te entregue.

No. Nunca fui capaz de conseguir el dinero suficiente para volver realidad tus sueños de princesa, pero a cambio te ofrecia mi corazón. Te ofrecía mi vida entera solo por tus sonrisas. Eleve mi alma al cielo y caí de la nube más alta, pues por uno de tus besos pude llegar al infinito.

Pero la caída ha sido dura y después de que desperté de mi ensoñación me di cuenta que volar por volar simplemente no puedo.

**Y sabes que eres la princesa de mis sueños encantados**

**Cuantas guerras he librado por tenerte aquí a mi lado**

**No me canso de buscarte, no me importara arriesgarte**

**Si al final de esta aventura yo lograra conquistarte**

Y tú, altiva, altanera y orgullosa, la princesa de mis sueños encantados y yo el príncipe que soñaba despertarte con un beso. El luchador que ha librado mil batallas y aunque no lo creas desafiado incluso a la misma muerte, todo por creer que tu lo amabas y que al final iba a salir victorioso en una guerra que había perdido desde un inicio.

Todo por una ilusión, por una esperanza que tú le diste, ha caído ahora en cuenta que no eras más que una mujer fría y superficial. Ha caído en cuenta, mejor dicho, he caído en cuenta que eres tal y como te describían. Una mujer fría, frívola, sin sentimientos, sin alma y sin corazón.

Y aunque me duele, porque la verdad es dolorosa, ahora he comprendido que ni yo soy un príncipe, pero que tu si eres una princesa, pues a lo lejos, desde el balcón de mi antiguo hogar, te he visto partir rumbo a la iglesia, ataviada en tu hermoso vestido blanco, escoltada por un carruaje y sus cadetes, todo como alguna vez me platicaste.

Tu boda soñada.

Y no sabes lo doloroso que es para mí darme cuenta que te idolatre, falso ídolo de barro que a las primeras de cambio me ha decepcionado, porque, debo decir que por lo menos esperaba que cumplieras tu promesa.

Por lo menos esperaba que tuvieras el valor de mirarme a los ojos y me dijeras te espere y no conseguiste lo prometido. Te dejo por alguien que pueda dármelo.

Y sé que aunque esas palabras hubieran sido crueles y dolorosas de escuchar, por lo menos me quedaría el consuelo de que cumpliste tu palabra y me esperaste, pero no fue así, pues apenas volví me entere del feliz suceso: Tu compromiso con el hijo del banquero del pueblo: Royce King II.

Pero dime algo, mi hermosa Lillie. ¿Acaso el te ha dado siquiera la mitad del amor que yo te he dado?

No me respondas, pues estoy completamente seguro de que no ha sido así. Porque estoy seguro que nadie te amara como te he amado y como te amare yo. Porque estoy seguro de que aunque ahora serás una reina. No serás feliz. Porque puedo asegurarte, que ni tu ni yo seremos capaces de olvidar por un instante aquella noche en la que me juraste amarme y ser solo mía.

**Y he pintado a mi princesa en un cuadro imaginario**

**Le cantaba en el oído susurrando muy despacio**

**Tanto tiempo he naufragado y yo sé que no fue en vano**

**No he dejado de intentarlo, porque creo en los milagros. **

Sin embargo, heme aquí, aún sigo soñando y en mis locos desvaríos aún sigo imaginándote como la princesa de este cuento de hadas.

Te he compuesto mil dulces melodías y las he cantado casi en un susurro muy despacio, esperando que ellas te hablen de lo mucho que te amo.

Y heme aquí, al idiota más grande del mundo, pues aún creo que todo lo que he hecho no ha sido en vano.

Porque pese a todo y contra todos, aún creo en los milagros y pido que te arrepientas y vuelvas a mí. Tal y como debió ser desde un principio. Sin miedos y sin temores.

Y ya ves, soy tan idiota que estoy aquí, frente a la iglesia en el que hoy unirás tú vida a ese hombre, esperando aún que voltees a verme y me digas te amo y lo dejes todo por mí.

**E&R**

Hola – ¿Y, que paso después papi? ¿La princesa dejo al príncipe?

-¿Qué haces, Emmett?

-Mi papi me cuenta la historia de una princesa.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y cuál es esa historia?

–La de la princesa que dejara al príncipe.

-No lo sé. Aún no llegamos al final mami.

-No hace falta, princesita. Yo te puedo decir cuál ha sido ese final.

-¿De verdad, mami?

-Sí, claro que si mi amor.

La princesa acepto dejar toda la falsa felicidad y acepto al verdadero príncipe.

-¿Y vivieron felices para siempre, mami?

-Claro que si mi amor. Y tienen a una linda princesa.

-¿Puedo ser yo esa princesa?

-Claro que si, mi amor. Tú eres la princesa de esa historia de amor.

Le respondió Rosalie al tiempo que abrazaba a Emmett y depositaba un dulce beso en los labios y con la mirada cargada de amor le aseguraba no se arrepentía de su decisión. No se arrepentía de haber dejado la vida de reina, pues tarde había comprendido que la felicidad no está en los grandes regalos ni en las cosas materiales.

Tarde había comprendido que el verdadero valor de las cosas se encuentra en los pequeños detalles y en las cosas que dan de corazón las personas que te aman.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Les gusto?

Obviamente la conversación del final lo dice todo. Aunque siento que derrame demasiada miel. Por cierto, si les gustan los Rosemett los invito a que lean tambien mi one shot:

**Porque te amo Rose**

**¿Reviews? **

**Besos **

**Serena Princesita Hale**


End file.
